Pureblood Traditions
by Astute Dreamer
Summary: Harriet Potter - a pureblood witch that is only looking for true love. Will she find it? Oneshot. Fem!Harry/Draco story. Inspired by Ell Roche's "Chancing Chaos" collection.


**Note: This story was inspired by Ell Roche's "Chancing Chaos" collection. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest that you check it out. I especially loved the Fem!Harry/Draco story that she wrote, and it made me want to try my hand at a Fem!Harry myself. Now, onto the story.**

Harriet sighed as she hugged herself in front of the fire, still in her nightgown. It was very early in the morning, but all the girls in her dorm room had kept her awake with their incessant ramblings about their sexual escapades. It made Harriet sick.

Brought up as a pureblood witch, Harriet's views of the world were conventional, and as they should be. She had no idea why those girls would sully their bodies before their bonding - no one would accept them after they had done all _that_.

Harriet let her mind wander to what she wanted in a husband. Definitely someone that would love her, above all. She did not see why people were so concerned about beauty primarily, and were willing to marry without love. She would not be one of them. She wanted to love someone, and be loved in return without fear of a broken heart.

She wanted someone that would protect her, and yet would allow her to be herself. Though she wanted to be independent unlike all the numerous pureblood drones she saw, she also wanted to be able to rely on her bonded to protect her and keep her safe.

Harriet sighed once more, her mind drifting. Many of her acquaintances were tittering about bonding and having found their man. She had been told many times that she was beautiful, and though she had been approached many times for bonding, she had not yet found someone that had caught her eye.

Casting a last look at the fire, Harriet rose, and went back to the dorm room to change into her school robes. She put her hair up into an elegant updo, and quickly looked into the mirror. Smiling at herself and erasing the deep reflections in the earlier hours of the morning from her mind, she slipped her bookbag over her shoulder and made her way to the Great Hall.

Harriet sat and ate her breakfast, a fond look coming over her face as she recalled her mother's cooking. Her parents, James Potter and Rosalie Potter née Black, were the best parents in the world. Unlike many of the purebloods in the society, they were kind and loving, yet also intelligent and powerful.

Smiling, she rose and, with a preoccupied mind, bumped into someone near the doorway. The person caught her just before she fell.

"Oh my! I'm so..." she trailed off as she looked into his eyes. Smoldering grey eyes looked back at her, and captivated her as she looked back at him, a blush on her face. He slowly set her back on her feet, and kissed her hand, never breaking eye contact.

"Lady Potter, a pleasure to finally meet you," he said, and Harriet swooned internally at his melodic voice.

She searched her mind and realized that the man before her was Lord Draco Malfoy, Heir to the House of Malfoy and Slytherin. He had mainly kept to the shadows, and she had never interacted with him until now.

"Lord M-Malfoy," she stuttered out - why was she so shy? - with a small curtsy, watching his eyes sparkle at her stutter. "I apologize, my mind was..."

"No need to apologize, Lady Potter. The mistake was equally mine," he said. She could feel her blush rising on her cheeks again. She had never blushed so much before.

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy. It was a pleasure to meet you," she said, hoping to cover up the uncharacteristic nervousness she felt.

"Likewise, Lady Potter. Enjoy your day." He bowed to her and left, looking back once. When he caught her blush still high on her cheeks, he smiled to himself and walked away.

Over the next few weeks, Harriet and Draco caught each other's eye, and turned away when they caught each other staring, a blush on their faces. There was a silent communication that passed through them when they looked into each other's eyes, and Harriet couldn't get enough of it.

Harriet walked out of Potions, a smile on her face as she recalled the glances that Draco – Lord Malfoy – had thrown at her, and the adorable – did she just say adorable? – blush that stained his cheeks.

"Hey sexy," a gravelly voice stopped her in her tracks, and she stood frozen in shock as her mind replayed what he had just said. Sexy? Who would be so crass as to say something like that?

She turned around and was faced with a muggleborn boy. She racked her mind for his name. Dean something? Ah, Thomas. She was brought out of her musings by his irritating voice.

"So, you and me? Tonight?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harriet wrinkled her forehead in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I don't quite understand what you are saying. Please excuse me," she moved to walk away, and was halted by a hand on her wrist. She looked at his hand encircling her wrist and looked at his face, astonishment lining her face. Had he just touched a pureblood woman – _without her permission_? She attempted to wrench her wrist out of his hold, but his grip only tightened.

"Ah, feisty. I like it. Come here, beautiful," he attempted what he thought was an attractive voice, and sounded to Harriet as if he was choking on something. She saw his face coming closer to hers, and was confused by his intentions. When he puckered his lips, she realized what he wanted to do. She attempted to scream, but was cut off by a hasty silencing charm he put on her. She glared at him, tears pooling. She screamed internally to the first person that came to her mind. _Draco! Draco, come quickly!_

The vile creature grinned and brought his lips close to hers. She closed her eyes in frustration. _Draco, I'm sorry_. She thought of her mother, her father, her friends, and Draco – all that was good in her life – in an attempt to get away from this nightmare.

"Get away from her."

Before Harriet knew what was happening, the…thing…was blasted away from her and hit his head on the wall with extreme force, not that Harriet cared. She looked at her savior.

"D-Dr-Draco?"

Grey eyes that flamed as his wand sparked softened immediately as he looked at her. He opened his arms, and she ran to him, burying her head in his chest. She sobbed, and his hands wrapped around her as he comforted her, crooning soft nothings in her ear. She knew she was breaking all rules of propriety, but at the moment, she didn't care. She had come so close to losing her virtue, her maidenhood, to that…monster.

"Come here, Harriet. You're safe now. I'll keep you safe," he swore, and a glow lit his body at the vow.

She looked at him with watery eyes and smiled, then remembering herself and stepping back reluctantly from his embrace.

"I-I'm sorry, Dra-Lord Malfoy, I-I don't know what came over me." She stumbled over her words.

Draco's eyes shuttered a little as she stepped out of his arms. Suddenly, they lit up with determination as he knelt before her, never breaking eye contact. Harriet gasped. Was he going to…

"Lady Potter, I would like to ask your permission to bond with you."

Harriet's mind went blank. Had he-had he asked _her_?

"Me? But… you're…Are you sure you want me?"

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course I want you, Harriet. If anything, you're too good for me. Don't you feel it? Our magic? We were meant to be."

Sure enough, her magic was yearning to bond with Draco. A bright smile lit her face.

"Of course, Lord Malfoy. It would be my honor."

His face broke out into a smile that took her breath away. He gathered her into his arms and, seeing the affirmative answer in her eyes, kissed her.

Their magic flowed into each other, and a bright light illuminated the two of them as they poured their love into that single kiss.

Lord Draco Malfoy and Lady Harriet Malfoy nee Potter broke apart, leaned their foreheads together, and quietly proclaimed their love to each other, their eyes shining.

Nothing could break them apart now.

**Yes? No? Please review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
